


Blue nightshade

by Lalalando



Series: Luminous stones [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalando/pseuds/Lalalando
Summary: Days after Wild has joined the group, Legend and Warriors notice something off about his sleep schedule and decide to intervene.Fluffy/comfortRated for swearing
Series: Luminous stones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075133
Comments: 13
Kudos: 326





	Blue nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing BoTW doing 'research' for another fic... don't judge... and left Wild standing in the middle of a field to go and do something, when I came back it was night time and he was literally dozing on his feet, he almost went to sleep three times before shaking his head and forcing himself to stand up. 
> 
> It was honestly adorable, but still made me feel SO guilty haha. 
> 
> Basically, this fic is my way of making him get some SLEEP outside of an inn or stable.

Wild had been with the group for three days before Warriors and Legend began to realise that something wasn’t right with the younger hero.

Although they rarely admitted it to themselves, and _never_ out loud, Legend and Wars were friends.

Often, when they had shift changes for watch, they would stay awake for a little while to chat. Without the veneer of thinly veiled sarcasm and insults, in the darkness and solitude of the night, they allowed themselves to simply talk, each appreciating the other’s insight, varying experience and perspectives.

They had not had a watch handover since they had arrived in this new, enormous Hyrule, so had a lot to discuss.

Legend glanced around when Warriors came to sit next to him on the log they had dragged close to the fire. Everyone, except them and Wild, who was sitting at the base of a nearby tree staring into the forests, was asleep.

Legend handed the Captain a mug of the strong, sweet tea they always had on the cooking pot for the person on watch. 

‘Doesn’t seem to sleep much, that one.’ Warriors commented softly, eyes on the Champion.

‘No.’ Legend agreed, watching the long-haired young man over the rim of his own cup. ‘I had watch last night and it was the same thing, he just sat there staring into the forest like it holds the mysteries of the fucking universe.’

‘It was the same when I was on last watch the night before last.’ Warriors admitted. He paused for a moment, both of them coming to the same, troubling, realisation.

‘ _Wait_ ….’ Legend lowered his cup.

‘Have you seen him sleep at all?’ Warriors asked softly.

Legend shook his head, looking confused and conflicted.

‘I’m sure he has though. Maybe he just sleeps when we …’ he cut himself off when he saw Wild’s head nod and then shoot back up, the scarred young man blinking rapidly. ‘…what the _fuck_?’

‘He hasn’t slept at all.’ Warriors’ voice was rough with his surprise, a statement rather than a question, but Legend didn’t even mention it. Too stunned by this new revelation.

‘How did we not _notice_?’ Legend breathed.

He stood abruptly, simultaneously catching Wild’s attention and making him visibly jump at his sudden movement. The younger man’s hair swinging when his head turned violently towards them, hand reaching for the slate on his hip.

Warriors felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach as sudden realisation slammed into him.

_Oh._

Imperiously, the Veteran held out his hand and tweaked one finger towards Wild in a ‘come here’ gesture. Looking confused, but intrigued, Wild stood and made his way over being careful not to wake anyone.

The Vet opened his mouth, eyebrows lowered in a glare and obviously about to say something snarky and probably inappropriate, but Warriors spoke first.

‘Wild…’ he said softly. ‘You know you can trust us enough to watch your back while you sleep right?’

Legend’s mouth shut with a snap, eyes shifting between the two as he realised the problem. All of the anger in his frame drained out, replaced by weariness.

‘You can trust us to keep watch. You can sleep.’ Warriors pushed his advantage. Being more direct and abrupt than he would normally be in the light of day.

Wild paled and then blushed and looked away, twisting his hands in the bottom of his tunic. He nodded, biting his lip.

‘It’s just habit.’ He muttered. ‘Sleeping in my Hyrule isn’t a good idea when you’re out in the wild.’

Warriors shook his head in gentle disagreement and Legend made an uncomfortable sound, not wanting to know the details of what must have happened for Wild to have taken to the self-imposed rule so strictly.

‘Sleeping in your Hyrule isn’t a good idea when you’re _alone_ out in the wild.’ He corrected. ‘That’s why we set watch. So we’re all rested.’

Wild nodded and Legend gestured to the fire.

‘Come here you dipshit. You’ll feel better here next to the fire than you will on the outskirts of the camp. If one of us hears something, you’ll be the first to know.’

Wild hesitated but Legend had had enough. Now that the Veteran had decided to help, he would _help_.

He fixed Wild with a stern eye. ‘Come. Here.’

With no real reason to deny the request, Wild approached them. In the yellow of the firelight it was obvious how tired the Champion was, the flickering light catching the shadows on his face and exaggerating them.

Legend pointed at the ground in front of the log he and Warriors were sitting on.

‘Sit.’

Wild raised a curious eyebrow, but didn’t protest. He sat, stretching his legs out to the fire in front of them and resting his back against the log. He gave a low sigh and rubbed his hand over his face.

‘Sleep.’

Startled blue eyes flew to the Veteran and Wild suddenly looked uncomfortable.

‘ _What_? No. I-‘

Legend held out a hand to cut him off and fixed him with a glare. He gestured with one hand between himself and Warriors who was watching curiously, a small grin on his face. The rings on the Veteran’s fingers glinted in the flickering fire light.

‘We fucking get it. You’re new to the group and don’t trust any of us yet, you’ve only had yourself to rely on. I was the same when I joined the group. Most of us were.’

Warriors nodded slightly some of the humour fading from his eyes when Wild’s tired gaze flicked to him.

‘But, this group sleeps at night. _All_ night. _Every_ night. Except for the ones on watch. I know you’re probably used to finding safe places that are enclosed on all sides, but you can’t do that now. We travel during the day, so if you don’t sleep at night, you’re not _going_ to sleep.’

Wild fidgeted when two pairs of eyes came to rake over him.

‘And you have obviously not slept at all since we found you.’ The Vet puffed, sounding offended and crossing his arms.

Wild cleared his throat, eyes shifting awkwardly again to Warriors who was watching with an understanding smile.

‘It’s ok.’ The Soldier leaned forwards, forearms on his knees and kind eyes on the younger man. ‘We’ll watch your back.’

Cautious, tired, eyes flicked to the forest surrounding them, seemingly unable to lock on to anything a slight breeze wafted through the leaves catching his attention.

‘… _I can’t_.’ Wild said helplessly, allowing his head to fall into his hands and speaking through his fingers. ‘It’s not that easy.’

Warriors and Legend exchanged understanding looks and the Vet sighed again.

‘Alright.’ Warriors said softly, he slid from the log to sit on the ground next to Wild, back against the log.

With a huff, Legend slid down on his other side, the three now sitting on the ground together. The older two Heroes hemming Wild in.

Then, the two older heroes simply resumed their conversation. Talking about inconsequential things from their adventures which Wild couldn’t contribute to. Impressions of the various Hyrule’s they’d already visited, their favourite versions of Castle town, which had the best bakeries.

Surprisingly quickly, Wild’s mind began to drift, and he began to relax. Although he didn’t really know these two young men, he felt safe knowing they were there, he could feel the silky material of Legend’s tunic on his right arm, the expensively cut, but durable fabric of Warriors’ on his left, his back against the firm wood of the log and his toes warmed by the fire. He felt safe.

Their soft voices let him know that they were alert, on watch, and that he could finally let go. He could pass some of the responsibility that had sat on him so heavily for the past two years on to someone else.

Wild began to flag to one side, eyes sliding closed, his head touched something soft and he jolted back up, startled and gasping, unaware that he had even started to lean.

The voices around him kept going, uninterrupted, not pausing at his sudden movement, despite both Legend and Warriors undoubtedly being painfully aware of it.

He began to slide again, but this time, when his head touched something soft he kept on sliding unable to stop himself, thoughts muddy and confused.

Eventually the side of his face landed on something soft and warm and he felt someone drape a blanket over him, waking him slightly.

He made a small noise of dismay at his display of vulnerability before a gentle, rolling, laugh settled him. He fought the pull of sleep, eyes heavy, but knew that it was a losing battle.

Without warning, he felt his hair tie loosen, before being removed completely. The pressure in his head released slightly along with his hair, and forced his eyes open again, with a hiss.

His hair needed to be tied up so he could fight, it was one of the first lessons he had learned when he’d woken from the shrine. A breeze could blow it into his eyes, an enemy could grab it from behind. It needed to be tied or he would be vulnerable.

He twisted, forcing his eyes to open halfway, confused and afraid.

A gentle, soothing, humming and the feeling of a hand beginning to work away at his strands was his undoing.

Just knowing that he wasn’t alone, the feeling of being cared for, sparked something in his chest that he hadn’t realised was missing and he gave a strange hitched sob, too tired to suppress it.

He panicked slightly, there was no way he would be able to resist the pull of sleep for long if that movement was kept up, he scrunched his face, shook his head slightly, went to sit up, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him, the humming and languid sweep of the hand in his hair never pausing. 

‘Wild, it’s ok.’ He heard the Vet say as the other voice continued to hum quietly, in rhythm with the hand gently carding through his hair. ‘Go to sleep.’

Wild shook his head, slightly, still fighting.

He had forgotten to warn the others, stal creatures came out of the ground in his Hyrule, sometimes there was a blood moon, Hinoxes roamed the forests, the Yiga...

‘ _Sleep_.’ The voice coaxed again. The hand moved from the ends of his hair to his scalp, each stroke massaging more of the tension from him.

It was soothing, and Wild was surprised to find himself drifting very quickly at the motion.

‘That’s it, relax.’ He heard someone whisper, no longer even sure who was speaking to him. The humming and brushing continued. And he finally gave in, unable to resist, fading quickly. ‘Would you go the fuck to _sleep_?’

O o O o O

Legend watched with relief when Wild finally settled down, his head on Warriors’ lap as the soldier ran his hand through the Champion’s hair and hummed softly.

Wild moved his head, swinging even more hair over his face, a tendril moving slightly with every inhale and exhale, perilously close to his mouth.

Warriors gently removed the strand on his next pass through Wild’s hair, smoothing the offending strand back in place.

Curious and surprised blue eyes flicked up to meet the Veteran’s startled brown.

‘Is it just me, or is touching his hair really effective on him?’ Legend asked quietly, apparently on the same page as the Captain.

Warriors shook his head. ‘Nope, it works really well.’ He agreed. He looked down at the sleeping Wild and grimaced. ‘He’s completely out-cold.’

‘Good.’ Legend said with a shrug of his shoulders. ‘Hopefully when he wakes up and sees he’s still fucking _alive_ he won’t be afraid of sleeping.’

Warriors sighed and kept absentmindedly stroking Wild’s hair with his hand, eyes far away.

‘We have to keep an eye on him for the next few weeks to make sure this doesn’t keep happening.’ Warriors muttered

Legend nodded with a weary sigh of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was almost named 'Go the f*ck to sleep' after that kids book...)
> 
> Swift Violets is getting a bit confused, so I'm going to try and create a 'series' of one-shots so I can keep track of things more easily than just using one fic as a dumping ground - the name 'Luminous stones' doesn't mean anything as far as the fics are concerned, but I love how it sounds... 
> 
> Also... is it just me, or do I have a lot of sleep-themed one-shots at the moment? To be fair, I'm very tired? I think we all are. <3   
> I can't concentrate on any of the potentially more interesting fics I'm working on, so am just writing these little vignettes in an attempt to keep writing SOMETHING and stop my brain from locking down completely. I hope no one minds... 
> 
> I type them up and post them to get them off my computer, but I don't seem to be making progress on the fics I WANT to write...


End file.
